I'll be there for you
by lovelyja
Summary: "Emma…" She mumbled, before succumbing to the darkness and falling to the unforgiving floor with a thud. When Regina is unexpectedly overthrown by illness during sunday night dinner with Snow and Charming, Emma is there to take care of her. Fluffy. Now a Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**A request from butterflykisses0 !**

**I hope you enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>"This is really good, Grams," Henry enthused to Snow with a mouthful of pasta.<p>

"Henry," Regina admonished, frowning at him for speaking with food in his mouth. He gulped quickly.

"Oops, sorry Mom." The boy said hurriedly, and Regina shared an amused glance with Emma, knowing that Henry was only humoring his mother.

Emma, Regina and Henry were having dinner at the Charming's apartment, which was becoming somewhat of a tradition, as it was soon turning out to be something that they did each weekend. During said meals, Regina, Snow and David were developing a smoother relationship, though sometimes the conversation did tend to become terse, should Emma or Henry not be there to intervene.

While David and Emma had complemented Snow's cooking soon after Henry, Regina had yet to even take a bite of her meal, though she had moved it around her plate to give the illusion of her doing so. She wasn't sure why, but she felt… off. There wasn't any other way to explain it. It felt as if the room had suddenly gotten extremely warm, and her stomach revolted at the thought of food.

She felt awful.

Regina couldn't even remember the last time she had gotten sick, since the curse had prevented any germs from being passed around.

Once the conversation around her settled, Regina looked up at Emma, who was sitting opposite her, and noticed that the blonde was sending her a questioning glance, and then looking towards her meal. Regina quickly forced down a small forkful of buttered peas, though her stomach protested, and sent a small smile to Emma, hoping that it would placate her for the time being.

The uncomfortable feeling was getting worse by the minute, and since she still hadn't had any more food, and the others were almost finished, someone was bound to say something.

"Regina," Snow said softly from her left, making her look up, "Are you alright?" Regina cleared her throat quietly, and saw that she had garnered the attention of the others.

"Yeah, Gina, you're looking kinda pale." Emma added, looking concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine." Regina replied, but winced when her stomach flipped, "Actually, could you excuse me?" She asked quickly, but waited for no reply before standing up, and attempting to walk steadily towards the bathroom, though to no avail.

She lurched to the left when the room began to swim, managing to grab onto the back of the couch.

Regina heard muffled voices in the background, but couldn't work out the words as the room grew fuzzy under the seemingly bright lights.

"Regina?" Emma stood from the table warily, knowing something was wrong, heck, even her parents had noticed, and that was saying something after the love-eyes they had been giving each other over the table.

"Emma…" She mumbled, before succumbing to the darkness and falling to the unforgiving floor with a thud.

The blonde ran across the room, skidding wildly on her knees by the brunette's side.

"Regina, can you hear me?" She patted the woman's cheek, noting that her skin was warmer that normal, though Regina didn't respond. Emma heard her parents behind her.

"Is she okay?" A small voice asked. Henry.

"Yeah, I think so." Emma replied after checking Regina's pulse, "She just fainted. We should probably get her off of the floor, though."

"Here, let me." Charming offered, putting an arm around Regina's shoulders and scooping her up with another under her knees, "Lets put her on the bed." He told them while walking away, Regina's head lolling backwards.

Emma sat beside Regina on the bed, slowly running her fingers through brunette locks. Her parents were sitting on the couch pretending to watch television with Henry, though she knew that they were sneaking glances at them every few seconds.

She'd previously removed Regina's heels, wondering why the woman would risk breaking an ankle on a daily basis in order to appear a little taller. The woman in question moaned, moving her head to the side, further into Emma's hands.

"Regina?" Emma said softly, leaning forwards and seeing eyelids fluttering.

"Mmm?" The brunette responded, and then opened her eyes fully and noticing her surroundings with a flinch, "What happened?" She asked groggily, leaning dejectedly back against the pillow.

"You fainted. But you were acting really strange first. Gina, you should have told me you weren't feeling good." Emma chided, resuming her massage of Regina's head.

"I didn't want to make a scene in front of your parents… I thought I was fine, anyway."

"Clearly not." Emma said, "How do you feel now?" She asked after noticing Regina's hand resting on her stomach. Regina winced.

"Not so good…" She admitted, albeit reluctantly.

"Do you want to go to the bathroom?" Emma asked, noting the sudden chalky pallor of Regina's skin. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak as her stomach revolted once more.

"Okay, up you get." Emma said, holding out her hands and helping Regina off of the bed. She supported her, noting the obvious shakiness, and didn't trust Regina to get herself to the bathroom after last time. The brunette stumbled a few times, but Emma kept her upright as they moved as quickly as they could to the bathroom.

Once they were through the door Regina pushed off of Emma, and dived in front of the toilet, only just managing to get there in time before she heaved into it. Emma scooped her hair into a rough ponytail using a hair tie already on her wrist, and Regina felt the blonde rubbing her reassuringly on the back and saying something to her, though she couldn't make out what.

When she'd stopped she leaned back against Emma behind her, who flushed the toilet and gave her a tissue to wipe her mouth.

"Sorry you had to see that." She said, not looking Emma in the eye, her face reddening exponentially.

"Don't be embarrassed, we all get sick, alright?" Emma asked, and waited until Regina nodded in response.

"I haven't gotten sick since before the curse." Regina told the blonde, who gave a look of disbelief until she realized that since time had been frozen no sicknesses had been spread.

Both women looked up when there was a knock on the door.

"I have a glass of water for you, Regina." They heard Snow tell them, so Emma opened the door a crack, and took it from her mother with a grateful smile.

"Thank you." Regina said hoarsely, her throat protesting from throwing up, and Snow gave a small smile before giving the women space and closing the door.

"Here," Emma handed the drink over to Regina, who was now resting against the wall, "Rinse your mouth out and then have a drink." She instructed to rid her of the horrid taste in her mouth that Emma had known would be there from experience.

After Regina had slowly finished off the glass, Emma held out her hands to help her stand up.

"Lets get you laid back down, okay?" Emma said gently, and proceeded to support Regina back towards the bed, though she was slightly less shaky than the last time. Once she was settled Emma resumed combing her fingers through Regina's raven hair, soothing the brunette and lulling her into unconsciousness. Before she fell asleep Emma nudged her to open her eyes.

"Are you feeling better now, Gina?" She asked, to which she nodded with a weak smile.

"Yes, thank you," She snuggled further into Emma's side, resting her head where she could hear the blonde's heartbeat, "'Love you." She muttered.

"I love you too, sweetie." Emma told her, kissing her gently on the crown of her head.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this one-shot.<strong>

**If you have any requests for more things like these send me a PM or review!**

**I'd love to hear your ideas, and I'd be happy to write some of your suggestions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to write a little follow up, so this has now become a two-shot. This is a complete and utter fluffy piece where Emma takes care of Regina.**

**Don't forget to send me some writing prompts either in reviews or through PM!**

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I called Doctor Whale and we talked about symptoms, and he says it's just the flu." Emma told her mother over the phone, standing outside Regina's bedroom door. It was the day after the dinner at Snow and Charming's house, and Regina was now at home, "Mm Hm," Emma nodded to the phone, even though she knew her mother couldn't see her, "She'll be fine in a couple of days and back to her normal snarky self."<p>

"_Hey! I heard that!" _Emma grinned when she heard Regina shout from the bedroom. She poked her head through the door and stuck her tongue out at the brunette, who glared playfully in return.

"Yes, that was Regina." Emma said into the phone, "Okay, I'd better go… See you soon." She hung up and unceremoniously dropped her phone onto the end of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, sitting down on the edge of the mattress, and taking a hold of Regina's hand.

"Better." She replied simply, and then realized that the blonde was looking for a more detailed answer, "My stomach hurts a little, and it's a bit warm in here but I'm okay."

"Okay. You have to wait another hour to take some more meds, but I do need to check your temperature." Emma reminded her.

"Again? We didn't do it that long ago." Regina argued petulantly, curling her fingers into the bed sheets.

"Tell me if Henry had the flu you wouldn't be checking his temperature every half hour." Emma said, and Regina didn't respond, not wanting to admit that the blonde was correct in her assumptions. Emma reached over and grabbed it from the bedside table, but let Regina take it from her and out in into her mouth herself.

"We do need to keep checking, though," Emma continued once the brunette had the thermometer in her mouth, as she couldn't reply, "Whale said that if your temperature goes up any higher you have to go to the hospital, which," She silenced Regina's glare with a raised palm, "We don't want to happen, so we need to keep checking it." Once the thermometer beeped Regina pulled it out of her mouth to take a look at the reading. She sighed.

"At least it hasn't gone up." She hesitantly gave it to Emma, who checked it for herself, and smiled sympathetically.

"I know what can take your mind off of it!" Emma exclaims suddenly, and takes her laptop from her bedside table, and begins hooking it up to the television opposite the bed.

"What are you doing?" Regina asks, pushing herself up on one elbow weakly. Emma ignores her, and searches for something on the web.

"What is the login for your Netflix account?" The blonde asks, knowing that Regina is an in the closet Netflix fanatic.

"I don't waste my time on-" Emma cut her off.

"Don't lie to me, Gina. I know you have a secret obsession with Charmed." She frowns, confused as to how Emma would know this, and then dejectedly drops her head to the pillow.

"It's my email, and the password is…" She drops off, her face growing red.

"Yes?" Emma smirks, trying to catch her eye. Regina mumbles.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you?" The blonde suppressed a laugh.

"MoFoMills." Regina says, "Don't laugh. You were never supposed to know that."

"Don't be silly," Emma consoles, "I'm not laughing." The blonde snorts uncontrollably. Regina pushes herself up against the headboard with a glare.

"I hate you." She crosses her arms. Emma comes and settles on the bed dramatically messing up the sheets, and ruffles Regina's hair with her hand.

"Stop being so dramatic, you love me really." She kisses the brunettes temple, making the woman try and hide a smile.

"So…" She finally speaks, "What episode did you pick?"

"The first one." Emma shrugs, "I mean, we're gonna end up watching the _entire_ first season, so we may as well start at the beginning."

"Okay." Regina smiles, and lies down to get comfortable, resting her head on Emma's lap. The blonde begins raking her fingers through her hair, which she knows that she loves.

Emma shakes Regina's shoulder gently at the end of the first episode.

"Come on, Gina. I need to take your temperature again and you need more meds." She hears a grumble from the woman. Emma leans down and kisses her jawline.

"Come on." She whispers, "The quicker we do this the quicker we can watch the next episode. If by this time tomorrow we haven't seen the whole first season I'm blaming you." Regina finally rolls off of the blonde's lap, and sits up on her elbows.

"Fine, fine. I'm up." She lets Emma kiss her forehead.

"Take your temperature and I'll go get you a drink for your meds." She gets told, so she scoots to the end of the bed and plucks the thermometer off of the bedside table. It was soon becoming the bane of her existence.

Emma walks back in the room to see Regina sitting with her eyes crossed, trying to see the reading on the thermometer. She laughs, taking it out of the brunette's mouth when it beeps.

"Result," Emma grins, and hands Regina the glass of water and pills, "It's gone down."

"How much?" Regina sits up a little straighter, and fans her warm skin with her hand.

"Only by like half a degree, but it means that your fever broke." She takes the water back off of the brunette when she's done with it and puts it gently back on the bedside table.

"So," Emma says when she's helping Regina pull the bed sheets back over her, "Why are you so obsessed with Charmed?" She walks over to the laptop, ready to hit play again. Regina clears her sore throat.

"Well, I like the character progressions through the different seasons, and the realism of their magic-" Emma interrupts, snorting.

"No you don't." She watches Regina huff at her, "You like it because they're badasses, especially Phoebe." Regina rolls her eyes.

"Fine, yes, they're badasses. Don't judge, it's not like you don't agree with me or anything."

"That's true," Emma agrees pointedly, grinning at the conversation, "Though I never really liked Paige, I'm not quite sure why." Regina frowns.

"Come to think of it, me either. She sort of reminds me of someone but I can't remember who." Emma hits play on the laptop, and joins Regina in the bed.

"Weird." She shrugs, "Well the episodes won't watch themselves." She wraps an arm around the brunette and sighs.

"Feel better soon sweetie." She presses a kiss to Regina's temple, who snuggles into the embrace.

"With you here I already feel ten times better."

* * *

><p><strong>When I wrote the Charmed part into this scene I didn't even realize that there was a OUaT actress in it, which is why Emma and Regina feel strange about Paige's character.<strong>

**The actress that plays Paige also happens to be the same actress that plays young Cora, so no doubt that that would freak them out a little!**


End file.
